


Deceptive Cadence

by dragongirlG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: "I'm a Dursley now, not an Evans." Petunia goes through love, life, and loss. A tracing of her evolution from her wedding day to the morning that Harry arrives on her doorstep. Can be read withEnharmonicor as a standalone.





	Deceptive Cadence

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read in conjunction with chapter 02 of my story [Enharmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401292/chapters/46169962), or it can be read by itself. 
> 
> "Deceptive cadence" is another music theory term. Simply put, a cadence is a chord or interval progression that ends a musical phrase, section, or piece. A deceptive cadence is termed so because it has a "hanging" feeling; you don't know if the phrase (section/piece/whatever) has really ended. I thought it was appropriate for this fic.

_June 1977_

Petunia didn't much like the fact that Lily was back home. She had hoped to have her wedding without Lily there to take all of the attention, but unfortunately, her parents had insisted that the family be together for such an important event. Petunia appreciated that her parents realized the significance of her wedding - for once, they were putting her first instead of Lily - and she really did understand why they had insisted that Lily be there, however much she disliked it. What she could _not_ understand was why her parents had allowed Lily to bring her utterly _wizarding_ boyfriend into the house. Her mother had said that the _boy_ (Petunia refused to think of him as James) wanted to meet the family, and she was more than happy to oblige.

"Lily seems to be so happy with him, Petunia, isn't that lovely? And he's such a charming boy. Your father simply adores him."

Well. Petunia didn't care if Lily were happy or not, and she wished her mother would sing Vernon's praises like she sang James'. All she ever said about Vernon was "he's a strong man, he'll give you security," and then when Petunia pressed for more, her mother would frown and fall silent. Petunia had once asked her mother if she thought Petunia would be happy with Vernon, and although her mother had said, "Of course, dear," the expression on her face said otherwise. She always acted stiffly around Vernon, as did Petunia's father.

At least they had had the decency not to tell Vernon of the wizarding world; they had only said that Lily went to a special boarding school in Scotland, and her father had hastily switched the topic to Vernon's drills company, promptly boring everyone to tears. Petunia resented the fact that James was a lot more interesting than Vernon, and that her parents obviously liked him more. Lily just _had_ to get the perfect boyfriend as well as the perfect life and school and looks, Petunia thought bitterly, and for a moment, she clenched her fists convulsively.

In any case, Petunia thought as she relaxed, it didn't matter anyway, because _she_ knew she was going to be happy with Vernon, and _she_ liked him, and bugger what anyone else thought. Vernon was opinionated, firm in his convictions, and quite strong, and although he was not the best-looking bloke, he was attractive enough for Petunia. They were going to have a nice wedding tomorrow, and Lily would be on the sidelines for once as a bridesmaid - not even as the maid of honor, Petunia had given that title to her friend Yvonne - so nothing, _nothing_ could ruin her special moment tomorrow. _Nothing_.

Petunia could hear voices coming from Lily's room, and she tried to ignore them and go to sleep. After all, she needed to look beautiful tomorrow...for a moment, she fantasized about the next day and what kind of joy it would bring. The voices kept interrupting her, though, and in a fit of irritation, she stalked out of her room and went toward Lily's room, intending to barge in and tell her sister to shut it. As she neared the door, however, her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to eavesdrop instead.

"...got equivalent owl scores, and I'm going to do the same for newts." That would be the boy's voice. Petunia supposed they were talking about some freaky wizarding thing. Owls and newts. Why couldn't wizards be _normal_?

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Just in case, you know, as a backup. Remus' mum made him do it, and I thought it was a good idea. It's not too hard, either, because Percil's a family friend of ours, so he can get it done quickly."

"Mm," Lily said, and Petunia could hear her shifting on the bed. "That's good. Things are getting so bad now," and she dropped her voice. Petunia crept closer to the door. "I'm going to ask Mum and Dad to make a will after the wedding tomorrow, in case something happens to them. It's - it's an awful to thing to do, but they're Muggles and so..." Her voice trailed off and came back, stronger. "I don't want there to be any confusion in case something _does_ happen. That Vernon -"

"He's a greedy bloke," James interrupted.

"Yes, well, he doesn't seem very open-minded, and I don't want to have to argue with him over petty things like who gets the flowerpot or something ridiculous like that. No doubt he'd take offense if I said I wanted the kitchen table and the chairs that come with it..."

James chuckled. "I can't imagine what your sister sees in him," he said. "He's a bit of an imbecile, if you ask me."

Petunia's eyes stung with angry tears. How _dare_ the boy insult Vernon? Vernon was _normal_ , at least, not one of those unnatural wand-waving _freaks_!

Lily sighed. "I don't know why she's marrying him, but it's her choice. I think it's great that she's going to be happy."

James made a noncommittal noise. "I'd better get to bed," he said, and Petunia heard the telltale sound of a kiss. She crept away in disgust and anger, her mind running over the conversation. What did Lily mean about making will "in case something happened"? She felt a sudden little jolt of fear. Lily had mentioned that _that_ world was at war, but it couldn't affect _normal_ people, could it? Petunia supposed it _was_ a good idea to make a will now, just in case anything happened. She thought of illness, diseases, natural disasters. Yes, a will was a good idea. But still! Did Lily have to bring it up on the wedding day? Didn't she have more tact than that? Petunia vowed to not let the topic come up tomorrow. The will could wait. And if Lily did manage to bring it up, then...but no. It wouldn't happen. Petunia would make sure of it.

 _Nothing_ , Petunia repeated as she lay down on her bed, _can ruin my day tomorrow_.

"Congratulations, Petunia!" Yvonne squealed, hugging Petunia after shaking Vernon's hand. Petunia smiled. It had to be her lucky day; nothing had ruined it so far. The wedding ceremony, set in a beautiful stained-glass church, had gone very smoothly; Lily hadn't even reacted when her aisle escort, one of Vernon's burly friends, gave her a leer when they parted. Petunia's dress and veil and train were all set in the perfect places, and Vernon had ended the ceremony with a rough, passionate kiss that left Petunia gasping for air. Currently, Petunia sat next to Vernon at a table in an elite, expensive venue, courtesy of Vernon's parents, who were graciously receiving congratulations in the middle of the room. Petunia's own parents stood a little ways away, talking seriously and quietly with Lily and the wizarding boy.

 _Oh no_. Petunia's eyes widened. Lily hadn't brought up the will, had she? If so, Petunia needed to get over there right now and not let anyone hear about that freaky world Lily was a part of -

"Er, Petunia," a gruff voice said from her left. Petunia turned to face Vernon and smiled beatifically, shaking the hand that was currently stuck in front of her face. It belonged to David, Lily's aisle escort. "Congratulations," he said. "I wish you two the best o'luck - in bed." He winked and lumbered off, staggering slightly. Vernon gave Petunia a hungry look. "Just a few more hours and we can get down to business," he said, raising his glass of wine. "A toast - to us."

Petunia lifted her glass to his. As it clanged loudly, uneasily shifting her eyes over to her parents. They weren't talking to Lily anymore, but they looked sad, and they shouldn't be sad on her wedding day. This was a _happy_ day. They should be happy for her.

 _Damn you, Lily!_ Petunia raged silently in her head. _Must you spoil everything in my life?_ She tried to shake the thoughts away and glanced at Vernon again. _Yes, think of your husband. Think of how happy your life will be._ She smiled again. _How you don't ever have to see Lily after today_. Her heart lifted. Long ago she had regretted losing the close relationship she had had with her sister, but after seeing how abnormal Lily had become, Petunia had decided to stop trying to recover their relationship and instead get on with her own life. _And that's what I've done_.

She caught Vernon's glance and smiled at him. "Just a few more hours," she murmured, and she lifted her glass again.

* * *

"No."

"Petunia, please - this is important," her mother pleaded.

"I got _married_ yesterday! That's important!" Petunia yelled, gripping the phone tightly with one hand. Vernon gave her a little wave and left to go buy something. She ignored him.

"But you're not getting married today," said her mother gently.

"And you're not dying today!" Petunia retorted.

"I'd like to get this out of the way. You know Lily's going back tomorrow, and we don't have any other chance to -"

"I don't care! I don't! Just leave me alone! I don't even get _one_ day after I get married to...to not hear Lily's fucking name and have to worry about her fucking little freak school."

"Petunia!" her mother exclaimed, shocked.

"No! I - I'm a Dursley now, not an Evans. You don't get the chance to tell me what to do. And on that note - give everything to Lily! You always do! I'm not part of the family anymore, so don't pretend that I am." She was hysterical, but she didn't care. Lily _had_ ruined her wedding day after all. Petunia just hadn't dealt with it.

"You're not being rational, Petunia -"

"I don't care!" Petunia practically screamed into the phone. "Give everything to her! Give everything to perfect and beautiful Lily and her _charming_ boyfriend! Don't you _dare_ include me in your will. I won't have it." She paused, breathless. "And don't try calling me again. At least, not while Lily's alive. Because you'll always think of her first instead of me, and I don't want to ever talk to people like that. I want to talk to people who think of _me_ \- and me only."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "If you're sure," her mother said finally, sadly, "if you're sure, then we won't include you in the will."

"Don't," said Petunia bitterly. She knew she would regret this later on, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"And Lily will inherit everything."

"That's fine," Petunia snapped, irritated now. "That's fine. Good bye." She slammed the phone down and stared unseeingly out the window, breathing deeply to calm herself. Catching sight of a speck of dust on Vernon's desk, she flicked it off, her words echoing in her head. _I'm a Dursley now, not an Evans_. She nodded. _That's right. They can't hurt me again._ _Not Lily, not Mum, not Dad, not Lily's stupid boyfriend and her stupid school._ _Never again._

Petunia sighed. _I'll apologize eventually, just not now._ _They can always revise the will. I just...can't go back with Lily still there. I'll give it a couple months after she leaves, and then I'll go back and talk to Mum and Dad. We can change the will then._

Why, then, did she have the feeling that she wasn't going to get a chance?

* * *

_August 1977_

Petunia sobbed. Her parents were dead. And wizards had killed them.

She had been wrong. Lily's war _could_ affect normal people.

Lily had made the funeral arrangements, of course. She had come back from Devon, where she'd been vacationing with her boyfriend, and she had reread her parents' will and promptly called the funeral home that they'd requested. Petunia wondered if Lily's hands had been shaking, or if she had worn that mask of cool calm that she had somehow adopted from her school. She wondered if Lily's boyfriend James had been with her when she had got the message. She wondered if the fact that wizards had killed her parents made it better, or worse.

She decided it was worse.

The owl had come in at 3:53 PM. Vernon, fortunately, had been at work. Petunia had dropped the letter in shock, utterly forgetting that an owl had delivered it. "No," she whispered, and then she had called her parents' house, not knowing what to expect. The line was disconnected. Trembling, Petunia had then called Vernon. He had come home at once and held her while she cried. Then she'd sent him out of the room so she could be by herself. "I'll be fine," she'd said, and promptly started crying again. Vernon had looked at her worriedly and shut the door.

Petunia looked at the clock. 5:55 PM. The funeral would be held tomorrow at 6:00 PM, in a neat little funeral home which her grandparents had also used. Petunia had only been two at that funeral. Lily hadn't even been born. Things had been better then.

Lily. _Her_ world did this. Fear and bitterness gripped Petunia's heart. _You should never have gone to that stupid school,_ Petunia thought, as fresh tears came to her eyes. _Then I would still have my sister, and we would still have our parents_.

Petunia knew that wasn't exactly logical. Or true. But she didn't care anymore. She'd see Lily at the funeral tomorrow, and that would be the last she'd see her. Lily would always be a part of that freaky world, where people killed others for no reason and schools stole children from their sisters and parents from their children, and Petunia didn't want anything to do with that world ever again.

Ever.

* * *

_November 1, 1981_

_Dear Mrs. Dursley:_

_I regret to inform you that your sister and her husband, Lily and James Potter, were killed in an attack by the Dark Lord Voldemort last night. Their son Harry, however, miraculously survived. Please be aware that he is now a celebrity in our wizarding world. As such, I ask that you raise him to avoid the attention and fame he will inevitably receive. Enclosed is the necessary Muggle documentation for Harry James Potter, as well as information about Lily and James' funeral services, should you wish to attend. You have my condolences and my regrets._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Petunia folded up the letter, looked down at the baby in front of her, and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [dragongirlG-fics](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/)  
> Dreamwidth: [dragongirlG](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Pillowfort:[dragongirlG](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Enharmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401292) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG)




End file.
